Weeping Darkness
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Strange deaths have been occurring all over the human world and even in the demon world. Full Summary and Warnings inside. -Yaoi, Violence,Death- HK, YOC HAITUS
1. 7 Sins

MissTuffcy: Ayaaa…I'm guilty of having started so many stories and only finishing a little less than half of them… D: I have had this story in mind ever since I finally finished watching Kuroshitsuji II which was a while ago.

Summary: Strange deaths have been occurring all over the human world and even in the demon world. The oddest thing about these deaths is that the soul of the victim is taken. It is up to the spirit detectives to figure out who is up to this. The only way they can is to actually hear from the source, but how will they manage that?

Warning: Gore, Violence, Language, Yaoi, Rape,

00

Weeping Darkness

7 Sins

00

"_Please…" The beautiful, young woman begged as she stared up at the cloaked figure standing over her. A scythe came in to her vision and she froze as it was used to lift her head up gently._

"_You're a pretty one…" The figure mumbled. _

"_P-Please…spare me…" She cried. "I'll do anything!"_

"_Anything?" The figure asked with a large grin. The woman nodded her head and winced when the blade cut into her neck. _

"_Agatha!" The two turned to see a burly man run into the room. He knocked the scythe out of the cloaked figures hand and hugged the sobbing woman to her. The cloaked figure sighed._

"_And I was just about to let you go!" He tsked and shook his hooded head. "Oh well!" He picked up the scythe and grinned. "I'll just-" He slashed upwards with the scythe and the man's eyes widened. He slowly turned to look at the young woman and then his head split into two. Agatha let out a terrified screech. The cloaked figure let out a chilling laugh._

"_And His Romeo Has Died For Her Juliet!" The figure sniggered before readying the scythe again. He slashed downwards and tore a large gash in the woman's chest. Agatha gasped and blood flowed from her mouth. Her eyes blanked out and she fell backwards. The cloaked figure tilted his head to the side slightly. "Tainted…" He mumbled before turning away from the dead bodies. "Master won't be pleased," He grinned again before disappearing in dark miasma._

* * *

><p>Koenma grumbled to himself as everyone in the office ran about shouting. "Koenma, sir!" George yelled as he ran up to the desk. "There was another two deaths in the human world!"<p>

"And their souls?"

"Gone!" He shouted. Koenma closed his eyes. He sighed.

"Get Botan to call Yusuke and the others!" George nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p><em>The dark cloaked figure appeared from the miasma he traveled in and looked around. He frowned. When he heard a smash and a scream he grinned. He made his way to the screaming and he laughed. The figure standing in front of the screaming man was wearing Violet cloak. "Ah…my love has come to watch me torture this puny human?"<em>

"_I don't see how you all can watch them suffer so long without growing bored," the dark cloaked figure mused. "Lucifer,"_

"_L-Lucifer?" The human croaked. The dark figured held his hand out and a scythe appeared. The human's eyes widened. "Grim…Reaper?"_

"_Hm…You can say that," The dark figured grinned._

"_Hey!" Lucifer frowned. "You're going to kill him? I was still having fun with him!"_

"_P-Please…kill me…" The human begged. The dark figured froze._

"_You wish for death, even if I could heal you?" The dark figured tilted his head to the side slightly. _

"_Let him die slowly!" Lucifer growled. He grabbed the dark cloaked figure's scythe and frowned._

"_But he begged for death…I can't pass up the chance at a kill! He wants me to kill him!"_

"_That's why you let him die slowly," Lucifer grinned._

"_But we need his soul," The dark figure frowned. Lucifer placed a gloved hand on the only visible part of the dark clad figure's face. His chin. _

"_Let him die slowly," Lucifer said with a dark grin._

"_And your name means light," The dark figure snorted, slapping Lucifer's hand away. "Fine,"_

"_P-Please!" The human cried. The dark clad man walked over to him and placed a gloved hand on his cheek. "Grim Reaper…"_

"_I'm sorry, little human…" The dark clad man grinned. "Master wants us, Lucifer," He stepped away from the human and disappeared in his miasma. Lucifer chuckled and waved._

* * *

><p>Koenma glared down at his desk until he heard the voices of his 'employees'. He looked up to see Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara staring at him. "What is it?" Yusuke asked.<p>

"I'm sure you've heard the news about the strings of murders happening in the human world?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah, it's all over the news," Kuwabara said. Kurama crossed his arms.

"So it is a demon responsible for all this, huh?"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that…" Koenma aid with a sigh. "A handful of criminals escaped reikai prison-"

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted. "How the hell did a _handful _ESCAPE?" Hiei and Kurama frowned.

"How is a good question," Kurama said.

"Then again if we were able to break in and steal-" Hiei broke off and smirked. "You really need to increase your security around here," Kurama chuckled.

"This is no time for that!" Koenma shouted, slamming his small fists into the table. "The human world is in serious trouble! I'm not sure exactly who these demons are because all the files are out of order right now…" Koenma trailed off mumbling about useless ogres. "But I do know that we must stop this!"

"So where are we looking?" Yusuke asked with a frown. There was silence. The spirit detectives sighed.

"You don't know," Kurama stated.

"And you want us to figure it out," Kuwabara added.

"And we only have a limited of time…" Yusuke also added.

"Hn…" Hiei…added?

"Precisely…" Koenma said with a nod.

"You'll get us killed one day…" Yusuke mumbled.

"Can you explain a little bit about the victims?" Kurama asked. "Maybe that will give us a clue…"

"It's seemingly random…" Koenma said. "One couple were killed at night – seems they were having a picnic in the park, there was a man who died in his kitchen, a prostitute, a lawyer, a couple in their living room,"

"It almost sounds like a pattern," Kurama said as he rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression. He frowned.

"How do you think we should lure these…if there is more than one…. Demons?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma furrowed his brow.

"There is another thing…they all were spiritually aware individuals… They all attended a secret cult…if you will…. A temple somewhere in the forest,"

"Which forest?" Kurama asked. There was silence.

"You don't know," Yusuke sighed. Koenma looked away. "How the hell are we-"

"I think I know where is cult is," Kurama mumbled.

"Why and how?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurama looked away and crossed his arms.

"Because…"

"His ex tried to get him to convert which is why he dumped the human in the first place," Hiei supplied with a shrug. Kurama glared at him.

"I see," Yusuke said lowly. Kurama frowned as he looked at Koenma.

"Can you give us a hint on how many escaped? A rough estimate?"

"I'd say about 100," George said. Koenma glared at him as everyone in the room shouted '100?'

"Not that many! It was about…50?"

"That's still a lot!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei sighed and shook his head.

"Idiot…"

"Let us prepare to leave," Kurama said as he looked between Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ehehehehehe…." A yellow cloaked figure laughed as he watched the screaming men were boiled in a large pot of cooking oil. "Humans are fun…" He chuckled. He looked to his left when he saw miasma appear. He furrowed his brow as the dark cloaked figure appeared.<em>

"_Are you having fun, Mammon?" The dark cloaked figure asked. The yellow cloaked figure – Mammon – grinned darkly._

"_That I am!"_

"_We must leave, I am afraid," The dark cloaked figured sighed._

"_Master needs us?" Mammon asked as he held his hand out and a scythe appeared. The dark cloaked figure nodded. "Very well," With that said, Mammon sliced the men in the oil and their eyes blanked out. He licked the blood from his scythe and sniggered. "Hm…I do love my blood fried," He laughed._

"_Let us leave,"_

* * *

><p>Kurama and the others sat in the temple. Kurama crossed his arms and his legs and stared at the ground. They had come to the temple to speak with Genkai to see if she had any thought in it. "It sounds like you're dealing with demons who think they are serving a divine purpose…" Genkai said. She looked at each of them. "Did you notice the deaths?"<p>

"They are suited for those who commit certain sins," Kurama said.

"The seven deadly sins, right?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama and Genkai nodded.

"So we have to be really careful," Kurama said.

"But damn, can we do something?" Yusuke yelled. "While we're sitting here, we could be saving lives right now!"

"We don't even know what we're looking for," Hiei growled. "How do you fight something you don't know about?"

"Charge in head first and hope things work out!" Yusuke yelled.

"Idiot," Hiei grumbled. As Genkai grumbled: "Moron,"

"We need bait," Kurama said.

"Let's use Yusuke," Kuwabara piped in.

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted.

"You're wrathful,"

"Not so much as Hiei is!" Yusuke growled. Hiei glared at him. Kurama shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>The dark figure appeared out of the miasma. He sighed when he heard a scream. He had appeared inside of a mansion in the first floor. He followed the screams and stood in shock in front of the first door on the second floor. A figure clad in orange was forcing a snake down a fat man's throat. "EAT IT DAMMIT!"<em>

"_Uh…Beelzebub?" The dark figure aked slowly. The said person turned and dropped the man._

"_Oh! Hey!"_

"_Having trouble there?" The dark figure smirked. Beelzebub snickered._

"_Yes…The fat piece of shit won't fit anything else in his mouth. The dark figure looked at the human on the floor turning blue. _

"_Looks like he's choking," The dark figure pointed out._

"_Shit!" Beelzebub sighed. He held his hand out and a scythe appeared. "There goes my fun!" He snickered as he sliced the man in half._

"_Master needs us," The dark figure said._

"_Mkay…let's just go get Leviathan and Asmodeus," Beelzebub said. _

"_They are both here?" The dark figure asked. Beelzebub nodded. _

"_Lead the way!" And so Beelzebub did. When they got to the room, Beelzebub held the door open for the dark figure. The dark figure sighed at what he saw. Two burning corpses and one the bed._

"_You'll look delicious in orange and red," the blue clad figure purred. He stepped back and the trembling woman on the bed covered in what looked like chalk. "Though, I prefer blue flames," He snapped his fingers and the woman was immediately engulfed with flames._

"_Asmodeus," The dark figure hissed. The blue figure – Asmodeus – snapped his gaze over to the two in the doorway. He grinned._

"_Why, if it isn't the love of my life," Asmodeus purred as he walked over to Beelzebub and the dark clad figure. He reached out to touch the dark figure with a gloved hand but his hand was slapped away._

"_You fool, this is why I always have to clean up your messes or do your jobs! Kill them quickly, the master calls for us!" The dark clad man hissed. He disappeared in miasma._

"_Wait, don't you want to know where Leviathan is?" Beelzebub shouted._

"_He left already," The dark clad man's voice rang before his presence was completely gone. Beelzebub and Asmodeus made their way to the large bathroom. They raised an eyebrow as the watched the floating bodies in the cold water. _

"_Of course…" Beelzebub mumbled._

"_Ah, well…let's go!" Asmodeus said with a grin._

* * *

><p>"What if we set them up?" Kurama asked.<p>

"Not sure how that will turn out?"

"At this rate, everyone in human world will be dead," Yusuke complained from his spot lying down on his back.

"Or best bet is to visit that temple," Hiei said. Kuwabara and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"How do we get there?" Yusuke asked with a sigh. They all looked at Kurama as he stood up.

"I will lead us there," Kurama said with a nod. "But from what I heard, you will need to dress in the color that represents the sin you think you are most guilty for."

"Yusuke is Sloth hands down," Kuwabara mused. Kurama sighed as they began to argue with each other.

"This will take a while…"

* * *

><p><em>Beelzebub, Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Mammon, and the dark cloaked figure appeared and bowed before a man cloaked in red who sat upon a throne. The man on the throne sighed as he stood. "Where is Belphegor?" He asked. Just then, a person in a light blue cloak appeared. <em>

"_Sorry I am late, my lord Satan,"_

"_Don't call me that," the man in the red cloak snapped angrily. "You will refer to me as Ira, not what these slimy humans have named me!" _

"_Ah…Sorry my lord," Belphegor grinned. Ira pulled the hood from his face to reveal glowing red eyes, stitched up face, and blood red hair that was chopped, short, and wild. _

"_Syn," Ira growled._

"_Yes my lord?" The dark clad figure asked as he stepped forward. Ira motioned him over. When Syn got close enough, Ira pulled him down to sit in his lap. Syn gasped but allowed it._

"_I want you to do something for me," Ira said with a dark grin. Ira pushed the hood off of Syn's head to reveal a head of white hair, light grey eyes, and smooth pale skin. Ira reached up and pulled the strip of cloth from Syn's hair that held it up in a bun. "You know as well as I do that the stupid godling finally caught on to us," He glared pointedly at the others in the room. "Considering how you all drew out all of those humans' deaths!"_

"_You're just as guilty as we are," Asmodeus huffed. Ira glared at him as Leviathan chuckled. "Slicing people up to chunks is a dead giveaway!"_

"_Well burning people is the same!" Belphegor grumbled._

"_Oh! And I guess mysteriously falling into a pit full of snakes in the middle of a damn city made of metal and bricks is normal!" Asmodeus growled._

"_You two need to cut it out!" Lucifer snapped._

"_Your punishment is quite outdated," Leviathan pointed out._

"_And yours isn't?" Lucifer snapped. Leviathan grinned. _

"_Every single one of the people I've killed were listed as suicides," Leviathan chuckled._

"_Quiet! ALL OF YOU!" Ira roared angrily. The room was quiet. Ira looked down at Syn who had his eyes half-lidded and staring up at him. "I need you to spy for me, my little lover,"_

"_Spy?" Syn asked with a wide grin. "How fun!"_

"_You don't enjoy the killing job?" Ira asked with a grin. Syn pouted._

"_You're a horrible Shinigami…" Belphegor yawned. Syn glared at him._

"_Shut it before I throw _you _in a pit of snakes!" Syn hissed. Ira laughed before leaning down and pressing his lips to Syn's. Syn wrapped his arms around the larger demon's neck. Ira pulled away and pushed Syn off his lap. Syn grumbled as he stood up from the floor._

"_We need you to be convincingly in trouble…" Ira said with a huff. He looked at Asmodeus. Syn froze as Ira grinned darkly._

"_OH GOODY!" Asmodeus cheered. "I finally get to touch that scrumptious body of yours!"_

"_HEY!" Lucifer growled. "I wanted first dips on him! After all, best comes first!"_

"_Shut up!" Asmodeus snapped at him. "Obviously Ira doesn't trust you with his little toy!"_

"_Ira, you can't be serious," Syn said weakly. Ira smiled pleasantly at Syn. He stood and pulled the shorter to him and smiled._

"_Do this for me, love," Ira whispered._

"_But...Ira…" Syn looked over at the others who were arguing about who went first. Ira roughly grabbed Syn's chin and pulled him to look at him. _

"_Don't forget who you belong to," Ira hissed angrily. "You will do as I say!"_

"_I can't do _that_!" Syn cried. "T-That's…no!" Syn backed away from Ira. _

"_Ooooo! Am I hearing right?" Belphegor cooed. "Ira's little play thing is saying _no _to him?" Belphegor grinned. Leviathan and Lucifer laughed. Beelzebub raised an eyebrow._

"_This can't end well," He said. Mammon giggled evilly. Ira roughly grabbed Syn's arm and dragged him down to the others._

"_Ira!"_

"_Do with him what you want," Ira growled angrily as he tossed Syn to them. Beelzebub caught Syn as he tumbled to him. Syn looked up at him. Beelzebub chuckled. Ira turned and walked away from them. As he left the room, he could hear Syn's choked cries of his name. He smirked. This will work out in his favor indeed. The only thing to ask is where to place him…_

* * *

><p>Kurama and the others stood. "So our destination is that church temple thing right?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded as he headed out of the temple with the others following him.<p>

"S'how we gonna get there?" Kuwabara asked with a wide yawn.

"We walk…" Kurama said with a frown. Kuwabara groaned in frustration.

* * *

><p><em>This will most likely be updated a lot since I have a crap load of ideas. Look out for the next chapter today maybe.<em>


	2. Beautiful Death

Summary: Strange deaths have been occurring all over the human world and even in the demon world. The oddest thing about these deaths is that the soul of the victim is taken. It is up to the spirit detectives to figure out who is up to this. The only way they can is to actually hear from the source, but how will they manage that?

Warning: Gore, Violence, Language, Yaoi, Rape, Death

00

Weeping Darkness

Beautiful Death

00

Kurama frowned as he looked up at the tall, dark, grey temple. It looked more like an old castle than a spiritual temple. "Here we are," Kurama said.

"This looks more like a creepy old demon castle than a church," Kuwabara said with a shudder.

"Hn…" Hiei said as he walked forward.

"Wait, Hiei!" Kurama said with a frown as he walked after the little fire demon.

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Yusuke mumbled.

"As do I," Kurama whispered. Kuwabara and Hiei silently agreed.

* * *

><p><em>They trudged through the forest slowly. They wanted to make it to their place of worship but at the same time they did not want to anger the gods by thinking they were eager to sacrifice someone. They stopped when they came upon a most shocking scene. There was a person with white hair wearing a dark robe lying in a field of white carnations. They all gasped.<em>

"_Good it be…Shi-Shinigami?" The old man asked._

"_It can only be!" The old woman cried. "Carnations do not grow in this forest! And white carnations do not grow anywhere in the surrounding area!" The younger men of the group walked over slowly._

"_He is hurt?" The old man gasped as he too walked forward._

"_Are you sure this is a man?" One of the young men asked. "This face…"_

"_It is a man!" The old man snapped. "This here is the Grim Reaper! A Shinigami! A god of death!"_

"_Oh my! We must get him to the temple! We have to clean him up! He will surely reward us?"_

"_WHAT!" The old bellowed. "Reward? Woman, do you want Mammon to come fry you to death? Your greed will be the end of you!"_

"_I mea-meant a spiritual reward!" The old woman cried. One of the young men reached over and began to pick white carnations. He held a bunch in his arms. The other picked the Shinigami from the ground. Once he was lifted from the ground, the white carnations began to wilt. Even the ones the other had picked were wilted._

"_He is a god of death…" The old man breathed. "Quickly, we must rush to the temple!"_

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are we going to do as soon as we step foot in there?" Kuwabara asked with a sigh.<p>

"I'm not…so sure myself…" Kurama mumbled.

"Shuichi?" Their gaze snapped to the right to see a young girl running over to them. "Oh, Shuichi! I knew you'd change your mind!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly. Hiei growled and glared at the girl. Kurama laughed a bit nervously and pulled her away.

"Naturally," He said with a smile.

"Sadly, we can't date anymore considering I have a boyfriend, but we can still be best friends!" She giggled. "Come, I bet you're still a newbie anyway!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the path they were already taking. Hiei growled as he quickly followed after them. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and ran after them as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's so beautiful…" the young lady in charge of doing make up sighed as she caressed the Shinigami's pale face.<em>

"_What are you doing?" Someone snapped making her withdraw her hand quickly. "Asmodeus would have a really fun time with you," The person said with a shake of her head. She walked in and began to cut the tattered dark robes from the Shinigami. _

"_Wh-what are you doing?"_

"_Father told me to dress him in better than these rags," the woman said. She stared at the Shinigami's unmoving body. "He is a shell,"_

"_A-A shell?"_

"_He has no purpose anymore," The woman said with a shrug._

"_What is this Shinigami's name?" She asked. The other woman frowned._

"_The only way to find out is to draw blood but we're not to mar him. We are to prepare him for sitting out. We have a real Shinigami's body here and we are to pray to him," She nodded. The younger lady nodded. _

* * *

><p>When they reached inside, Kurama and the others looked around in awe. It may have been dark and evil looking, but the décor was quite magnificent. "CAREFUL!" They all snapped their heads to the right at the loud yell. "If you drop him, you will be answering to the gods!" They watched as the 8 people carry a black casket across the room. Mina – the girl that still had Kurama's arm – squealed.<p>

"What is that?" Kurama asked. Mina smiled at him.

"That is the Shinigami that was found in the middle of the forest!" She said happily. Kurama and the others exchanged looks.

"Shinigami?" Kurama asked. Mina nodded and dragged them over.

"They cleaned him up but found he was nothing but a shell now. So all we can do is preserve his body and pray to him," Kurama frowned at her as she spoke.

"What kind of twisted religion is this?" Kuwabara mumbled lowly. Yusuke and Hiei snorted.

"Your guess is just as bad as mine," Yusuke mumbled. Mina led them to where the casket was being placed.

"It is said that if you touch a Shinigami's bare hand, you will see how you die," Mina whispered. They stood before the closed black casket. She placed a hand on top and began to whisper in a language none of them could understand.

"This place…" Kuwabara whispered as he shuddered.

"I want to leave here as quickly as possible…" Yusuke mumbled. Mina looked up and smiled at the confused faces of Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Hiei was busy looking around.

"We are revealing the Shinigami at tonight's gathering," Someone said, gaining everyone's attention. "Please gussy up and get changed into your robes," Mina smiled and nodded.

"_Aiyai Naiyai…" _Mina said with a bow. The man bowed and said the same. Mina motioned for them to follow.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked.

"It means may the gods show you mercy," Mina said with a smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a look before following.

"So…" Kurama said.

"We don't know which god you will serve," Mina said as she looked at them all. "So you will just have to wear black and white,"

"Which would be…?"

"Black robes with a white carnation," Mina said as she led them inside of what looked like a storage room. "We only have fake white carnations,"

* * *

><p><em>Grey eyes opened slightly. It was dark. "What in the world…" He mumbled quietly to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes back. Maybe he could sleep now… His eyes snapped back open when he heard yelling. He frowned. "What is going on out there?"<em>

* * *

><p>Mina led them back to the room with the black casket. "Looks like we're starting," Mina said excitingly. She took a seat in the middle of the room and Kurama and the others followed.<p>

"This is all too weird…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Now! For the unveiling!" Someone whispered. The casket was opened by two men who were dressed in red robes. They lifted the body from the casket. Kurama and the other's eyes widened. They all leaned forward to get a better look at the so called 'Shinigami'. They placed the body on a slanted slab of stone that was surrounded by white imitation carnation flowers. The flowers instantly died away and real white carnations took their place. Everyone gasped. There was a chorus of "_Aiyai Naiyai." _Around the room. Everyone had their heads bowed as they whispered the chant. Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei all exchanged glances before doing the same.

"Oh Shinigami! Oh Lord of Death! Oh giver of the darkest mercy!" The priest began to chant. Everyone repeated after him.

"He wakes!" Someone cried. Everyone's head snapped up to see that indeed the white haired Shinigami was awake and staring at them in confusion. Everyone began to mumble the "Aiyai Naiyai" chant again. Hiei huffed and stood.

"This is all a load of bull…" Yusuke mumbled.

"My lord of mercy!" The priest cried as he kneeled down in front of the Shinigami. Hiei and the others looked at him. "I beg of the-" The man grabbed the Shinigami's bare hand and his eyes went blank. He snatched his hand away and backed away from the Shinigami trembling. "I-I…I'm to die a wrathful death!" The priest cried in horror. The Shinigami raised an eyebrow. "I am to not be shown mercy. The Shinigami frowned as the priest ran out the room screaming bloody murder. He slowly slid off the slab of stone and stood. He looked down as if shocked about his clothing.

"We must show the lord of death the very place built in his honor!" Someone shouted. The room was quiet.

"I'll volunteer!" Mina exclaimed. Everyone began to mumble and then agreed to allow her. Everyone stood and left the whole temple. Kurama and the others blinked in confusion. They watched as Mina approached them. "You guys want to help me? Looks like everyone chickened out!" She grinned. Kurama furrowed his brow.

"I'm not even sure I fully understand what just happened here," Kurama mumbled.

"I'm hella confused over here too…"

"This is why I don't believe in all this religious crap…" Hiei growled. Kurama shook his head with a sigh.

"Well, he is a Shinigami," Mina jabbed a thumb in the direction of the Shinigami that was walking around looking at everything on the 'stage'. "Also known as the Grim Reaper or the almighty god of the darkest mercy!"

"The darkest mercy?"

"He will kill you," Mina shrugged. "And relieve you of your punishment for the sin you've committed," She explained. She jumped when the Shinigami tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is going on?" The Shinigami asked with a frown. "How did I get in here?"

"I think some of the church goers found your body and brought it here to worship," Mina explained. She bowed. "Aiyai Naiyai,"

"What?" The Shinigami furrowed his brow. "Why the hell would they do something as creepy as that?" Hiei and Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Mina sputtered.

"I'm…not sure…"

"Humans…." The Shinigami grumbled.

"May I ask your name, My lord?" Mina asked with a smile and a bow.

"No you may not," The Shinigami frowned. Mina's smile faltered.

"Aiyai Naiyai,"

"What are you saying?" The Shinigami asked with a frown. "What is this Aiyai Naiyai I keep hearing you idiotic humans chant?"

"I-I…It means May the gods show us mercy…" Mina said slowly. The Shinigami snorted.

"Mina Iowan," The Shinigami said. Mina's eyes widened.

"H-How…."

"You will walk home one day and a building board will drop on you, ending your life," The Shinigami said with a shake of his head. "What a horrible way to end…"

"I-I…" Mina's eyes watered up. She ran out and cried. The Shinigami looked at the remaining four.

"Shuichi Minamino, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei the Jaganshi," The Shinigami smiled widely. "My name is Syn," He bowed, his long white hair falling over his shoulders.

"H-How did you-" Kuwabara asked with wide eyes.

"It is weird…" Syn said as he walked back over to the stage. He played with the white carnations on the stone slab he was laying on. "I look into each one of your eyes and I cannot predict how you will die…"

"Why would you want to?" Kuwabara asked. Syn held a white carnation up to the light.

"Life is as fragile as a flower…it is almost like a flower…" Syn tilted his head to the side and smiled sadly. "All beautiful things come to a…horrifying end…" He crushed the flower in his hands. The white petals turned brown when he opened it again. He turned and held out his palm for them to see the wilted and crushed flower. Kurama frowned. "But…some are reborn into something else…something far my beautiful…" The flower slowly came to life but instead of a white carnation, it was a red rose. "Even if that one beauty you are reborn into is even more fragile than what you were before," The Shinigami smashed the flower in his palm and let the blackened rose petals fall to the ground. "Isn't that right….Youko Kurama?" Kurama's eyes widened.

"You-"

"I know all about you…" the Shinigami whispered. "I know everything….except how you will die…." Syn laughed. "You are either a demon, dead, or very spiritually aware … maybe you have very powerful mental barriers?" Syn sighed as he lay back down on the stone slab. "I will make a deal with you…"

"And what would that be?" Yusuke asked with a frown. Syn looked at him with a sad smile.

"I will help you to the best of my ability if you help me get revenge on those who have betrayed me…"

"Betrayed you…?" Kuwabara asked. Syn got back up slowly and made his way over to the four. He disappeared from their sight and they took a sharp intake of breath. Kuwabara gave a low cry as he felt cold hands on his chin. The three looked to see the Shinigami behind Kuwabara with a frown.

"I was betrayed by the seven you seek out….they are responsible for the death of all those humans,"

"How do you know this? Why are you telling us?" Yusuke asked with narrowed eyes. Syn pulled away from Kuwabara and he disappeared.

"They," He paused. The four turned to where he had appeared in the statue of an angel. He was sitting in the hands. "Raped me," Syn stared up at the ceiling and chuckled. "I was a fool…" He shook his head. "I deserved to be burnt alive," He laughed loudly before his laughs turned into sobs. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed harder. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei exchanged frowns before looking at the sobbing Shinigami.

"We'll help you," Yusuke said. He gasped when the Shinigami suddenly appeared in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh! The goddess has smiled upon me! She must finally forgive me for my past sins!" He cried and buried his face in Yusuke's chest. Yusuke awkwardly patted his back. He looked at the other three.

"Maybe we should…um…Take him to Koenma?" Yusuke asked. The other three nodded their agreement.

* * *

><p>Yusuke – with Syn attached to his arm – and the others walked into Koenma's office. It was not as chaotic as it was before. "Hey Koenma, any news?"<p>

"Well…we did figure out who-" Koenma trailed off and looked at the Shinigami attached to Yusuke's arm. "Who is this?"

"Oh Koenma, this is Syn. He's a Grim Reaper," Yusuke said. He frowned. "How do you not know your own grim reaper?"

"Yusuke, where did you find him?" Koenma asked seriously. Syn chuckled.

"Koenma, you must remember me," Syn let go of Yusuke and slowly made his way over to Koenma's desk. He sat on the edge and smiled down at the godling. "Of course it _was _over 20,000 years ago!"

"Guys, this is Syn Shishi," Koenma said with a sigh. "The oldest Grim Reaper. He served my dad when he was in charge," Koenma grumbled. Syn reached over and pinched Koenma's cheeks.

"You're so adorable!" Syn squealed. Koenma whined.

"George, get him off! Yusuke! Kurama! Hiei!"

"Hiei?" Hiei snorted. "Why would you call me?"

"Get him off my face!" Koenma cried. George walked over to Syn. Syn smiled pleasantly at Koenma.

"Touch me and I will make you wish I killed you," Syn said lowly with a smile without taking his eyes off Koenma. George froze and immediately slung himself backwards into the far wall. Syn giggled and let go of Koenma's face and made his way back over to Yusuke. He leaned against the taller and grabbed his arm.

"Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Ah yes…The killings have slowed, but now there is one main way the humans are being killed.

"Which would be?"

"Dismembered," Koenma said quietly. Everyone turned their attention when Syn gasped.

"Ira…" Syn whispered.

"Ira?" Koenma asked urgently. Syn nodded. "T-The-the-thethethethethethe the ones that escaped were the Divine 7 Sinners?" Koenma shouted.

"I thought you said 50 escaped?"

"Yes, and among them were those 7 Demons!" Koenma shouted. "They are VERY powerful!"

"Ira, Luxuria, Acedia, Superbia, Invidia, Avaritia, Gula," Kurama mumbled. Syn looked at him with a frown.

"You know their real names?"

"Yes," Kurama said as he looked at Syn, "It was a topic we had gone over in school."

"Oh!" Syn said as he tilted his head to the side slightly. "They go by different names now, though…" Syn said. "Ira still goes by Ira but is also called Satan by the humans, Acedia is Belphegor, Luxuria is Asmodeus, Avaritia is Mammon, Superbia is Lucifer, Invidia is Leviathan, and Gula is Beelzebub,"

"Mhm…" Koenma mumbled. "Will you be returning to your Reaping duties?"

"I've had enough of dead people…" Syn grumbled. "I want to stay with Yusuke until he and I fulfill our promise!" Syn smiled at Yusuke.

"What promise?" Koenma demanded.

"For someone who is all knowing and all seeing, you see and know nothing," Syn said seriously. He shook his head. "If you have not seen nor heard it, it is most likely not important enough to be heard or seen." Syn waved his hand in the air. "Now do the little paper work thingy that you and your father do to let me say with Yusuke and his friends in the human world!" Syn smiled. Koenma glared at him.

"Very well….only because I want them to keep a close eye on you be-"

"Because I know more than you and you're suspicious," Syn supplied with a smirk. Koenma glared at him.

"Precisely."

* * *

><p><em>Review please?<em>


	3. Cant spell Calamity without Calm, Right?

Summary: Strange deaths have been occurring all over the human world and even in the demon world. The oddest thing about these deaths is that the soul of the victim is taken. It is up to the spirit detectives to figure out who is up to this. The only way they can is to actually hear from the source, but how will they manage that?

Warning: Gore, Violence, Language, Yaoi, Rape, Death

00

Weeping Darkness

Can't Spell Calamity without Calm…right?

00

Yusuke yawned and stretched. He folded his hands behind his neck as he walked down the street from school. There hadn't been any killings lately and it was starting to bug everyone. Of course they were relieved no one else was being hurt but why did the killings start to mysteriously stop? It all came back to the mysterious Shinigami they were supposed to be looking after – well really it was Yusuke's responsibility since the Shinigami seemed to always follow him around. He sighed in frustration. Things were just not making any sense. "Hey Urameshi!" Yusuke stopped and turned. It was Kuwabara and a couple of his friends. Yusuke squinted as the three walked over to him.

"Whaddaya want, Kuwabara?" Yusuke grumbled. Kuwabara held up a game case.

"Just came out!" Kuwabara said with a wide grin. Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine…if you want your ass to be kicked, let's go!" Yusuke said with a grin. Kuwabara and the others grinned. "Just don't mind the mess, you know how my ma is," Yusuke said as he turned and led them towards his house.

* * *

><p>When Yusuke opened the door, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. The front leading to the living room of his house was clear of bottles. "Whoa, Urameshi," Kuwabara grumbled. "Went on a cleaning spree?" That's when the scent of chocolate and cinnamon wafted through their noses. "And something smells good…" Yusuke and the gang walked to the kitchen to see a blur of white speeding around the kitchen humming. "Yusuke…is that?"<p>

"Syn?" Yusuke asked. The white haired Shinigami stopped and turned to look at Yusuke. He was wearing what looked to Yusuke like his mother's shirt and short-shorts. He was also wearing his mother's apron and had his hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Hello, Yusuke!" Syn said with a wide smile. He tilted his head to the side slightly and closed his eyes. "I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned up a little! And," The Shinigami held out a pan of cinnamon buns. "I made some cinnamon buns!"

"Wow…" was all Yusuke could utter. The Shinigami turned with a sigh and held a finger to his lip as he wiggled his bottom.

"I hope you don't mind! I know I wasn't supposed to really be here but Koenma was getting on my nerves with his constant accusations so I forced him to tell me where you lived! When I got here, this lady was passed out on the floor and all these bottles and stuff were all over the floor and I thought to myself: My Yusuke shouldn't live like this! So I cleaned up and then came in here because I thought you'd be hungry when you come home.

"But when I got to the fridge, there was nothing in there but spoiled ramen and chicken! So I forced Koenma to give me some money so I could go out and buy you some groceries but then I realized that I didn't know what to get you or what you liked so I asked your friend Shuichi!" Syn said. Yusuke and the others blinked. Syn turned around with a small blush on his cheeks. "Cinnamon bun?" he asked as he held the pan out. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Wait did you say your Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked as he walked over to get a cinnamon bun. Syn blushed and grinned.

"Yeah," He said. The others joined Kuwabara and grabbed a cinnamon bun. They all took a bite.

"Well, how is it?" Syn asked with a smile. All of their eyes widened.

"This is amazing!" They all cried. Syn giggled as he placed the pan on the counter.

"I'm glad you guys like it!" Syn said with a smile.

"What else you got cooking?" Kuwabara asked as he went to lift the lid off the pot on the stove. Syn popped him his hand wagged his finger at him.

"No, no! It's a surprise!" Syn said with a smile. "I guarantee you'll love it,"

"Let's go play that game!" one of guys shouted. They began to walk out the kitchen but Syn stopped Yusuke.

"I hope this is okay…" Syn said quietly. Yusuke stopped at the doorway and looked back at Syn. He grinned.

"Of course it is!" Yusuke chuckled. "My mom has never cooked me a meal before. I usually eat take out or whatever Keiko gives me!"

"Oh…Who is Keiko?" Syn asked with a smile.

"She's been my best friend since I can remember…" Yusuke smiled almost dreamily. Syn frowned.

"Well…That's nice," Syn forced a smile. He walked over to Yusuke and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll make some sandwiches for you and your friends to keep you until dinner is done!" Syn mumbled into Yusuke's ear. Yusuke blushed lightly as he watched the Shinigami bounce happily to the stove. Syn turned and winked at Yusuke before going back to stirring whatever it was in the pot. Yusuke walked away from the door with a confused frown as he made his way up to his room.

* * *

><p>Kurama frowned as he sat the book he was reading down. He turned and looked at the window. He saw Hiei sitting out on the tree outside. He stood up and walked to the window and opened. "Hiei, you know the window is always unlocked…why are you still sitting out here?" Hiei looked at Kurama. He sighed as Kurama moved to the side to let him in.<p>

"I've been thinking…That Shinigami we found…" Hiei mumbled.

"You believe he is in some way connected to those killings," Kurama stated more than asked. He sat down on the bed and watched Hiei stand there with his arms crossed.

"You understand why, right?"

"Yes…Once we found him, the killings slowed and then came to an abrupt stop," Kurama mumbled. Hiei walked to stand in front of Kurama. Kurama looked at him.

"He says he was raped but he does not act like any rape victim I've ever seen," Hiei grumbled.

"All rape victims have their way of coping," Kurama said with a shrug. "You know…you could always use the Jagan to find out if he's lying or not,"

"Does that even work on Grim Reapers?" Hiei asked. Kurama shrugged.

"We can always try,"

"He's in spirit world, though," Hiei grumbled. Kurama shook his head.

"Koenma allowed him to stay with Yusuke. I'm sure he is there now since he came to me a little earlier asking me about what Yusuke eats," Kurama said. Hiei sighed and leaned his head against Kurama's. Kurama smiled at him.

"This situation gives me a headache,"

"Aw…do you want me to kiss it and make it better, fire-baby?" Kurama teased gently. Hiei glared at him.

"Hn…" Kurama chuckled. "I think we should go over there and get this over with so I can have my way with my fox without further interruptions from thinking on this case…" Hiei growled as he kissed Kurama briefly on the lips. Kurama sighed and smiled.

"Let's go, then," Hiei said as he flitted to the window.

"First we have to call and tell Yusuke we're coming over," Kurama said. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave that to you fox, I'll meet you there," Hiei said before he disappeared out the window. Kurama shook his head with a chuckle. Kurama reached for his cell phone off the night table and dialed Yusuke's home phone. He waited awhile until someone answered the phone.

"_Hello?" _that wasn't Yusuke's voice.

"Um…hello…Ms. Urameshi?"

"_Oh! I know this voice! You're Kurama, right? No this is Syn!" _The Shinigami was answering Yusuke's phone? So he really was there…and where was Yusuke?

"Is Yusuke there?"

"_Yeah but he's upstairs with his friends playing games," there was shuffling. "What can I do you for, Kurama?"_

"I was just letting him know that I and Hiei were coming over,"

"_OH! Goodie! Will you be staying for dinner? I made something special!"_

"Ah…um…Sure," Kurama furrowed his brow. "Hiei might already be there but I'll be on my way.

"_Okay! I'll pass the message on to Yusuke!"_

"Okay, thanks,"

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Syn wiped his hands on the apron and walked to the front door and opened it. "Kurama! Hiei!" Syn grinned. Kurama smiled, albeit weakly, and bowed slightly to the Shinigami. Hiei grunted and crossed his arms. "Come in! Want some tea?" Kurama walked in followed by Hiei.<p>

"No, you need not trouble yourself," Kurama said as he walked in and took a seat on the couch. He frowned as he took notice that the house was actually clean and presentable. "Where is Yusuke's mom?"

"The lady that was passed out on the floor, you mean?" Syn asked. Kurama nodded. "I put her in her bed," Syn smiled. "And non-sense! I'll get you some tea and get Yusuke!" With that, Syn happily bounced into the kitchen. Hiei raised an eyebrow at Kurama.

"Seems like he's comfortable here," Hiei mused. Kurama sat back on the couch and nodded.

"I'm starting to wonder if this is a bad thing…" Kurama mumbled. Yusuke and Kuwabara came down the steps. Kurama looked up.

"Heya, fox boy," Yusuke greeted with a grin. The other boys that were with them had left saying their goodbyes. "Staying for dinner?"

"Um..." Kurama started but was interrupted when Syn came in with a tray of tea.

"I made tea!" Syn said happily. He sat the tray down on the coffee table. Hiei came over and sat down next to Kurama. Kuwabara sat down on the other side of Kurama and Yusuke took a seat diagonally from them. Kurama reached for a cup of tea and sat back with it in his hand. Syn grabbed a cup and handed it to Yusuke before taking one for himself. "It's mint tea!" Syn smiled.

"We didn't come here to have tea," Hiei grunted. Kurama shout him a look.

"But thank you," Kurama said. He took a quick whiff of the tea to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with it. When he was convinced there was nothing wrong with it, he took a sip.

"What did ya need, not that I don't mind ya visiting," Yusuke asked, taking a sip of the tea. He stared at it and blinked. "Wow this is actually good," Syn grinned widely.

"Glad you like it!" Syn said as he took a sip of his tea.

"We came here because we wanted to find out if you were lying or not," Hiei stated bluntly as he glared at Syn. Syn's eyes widened.

"You still don't believe me?"

"Not until you start telling the truth," Hiei growled. "There is more to what you told us back in that church. You're hiding something and I know it,"

"Syn," Kurama said with a frown. "Spirit world already has its suspicions about you," Syn sat the cup down and frowned.

"I-I…" Syn looked down and folded his hands in his lap.

"Syn?" Yusuke asked. Syn looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I don't…want to talk about it…do I really have to?" Syn asked weakly. Yusuke nodded. Syn looked at Hiei and Kurama. Syn sighed and resigned to his fate. "Okay I'll tell you everything,"

"What is your connection with the Divine 7 Sinners?" Hiei asked as he pulled the ward from off of his forehead. The Jagan eye opened and Syn stared at it wide eyed.

"Um…I…" Syn stuttered. His face went red as he fidgeted with the apron strings he had tied around his stomach.

"Syn?" Yusuke asked. Syn looked at Yusuke and took a deep breath.

"I was Ira's…lover…" Syn mumbled. Everyone froze.

"Didn't expect that…" Kuwabara grumbled.

"So you had something to do with the killings?" Kurama asked, narrowing his eyes. Syn's eyes watered as he hugged himself tightly.

"I didn't really want to…I had retired from reaping long ago. Today's Reapings are much more…clean than they were back when Enma was in charge of everything…" Syn mumbled. "I…fell in love with a demon…which was a mistake on my part because he happened to be a criminal…"

"What do you mean?"

"There aren't many demons that devour souls anymore because…it's hard to steal a demon's soul and human souls were forbidden after certain laws were placed to protect them…" Syn looked up at them and then looked down with a shuddering sigh. "I took back up reaping to gather souls for him and his friends…He got a little too cocky after a while and tried to take over the human world. Enma put a stop to him with some difficulty and put him and the others in prison for the rest of their lives. Enma knew that it was a Shinigami that had helped them and he demanded Ira to tell him but Ira didn't…"

"Wait…I thought they were the seven princes of hell," Kuwabara said. Syn looked at him in confusion.

"I…don't know…Ira never told me anything like that…" Syn mumbled.

"Kuwabara has a point though; the names they took up are the names of the so called seven princes of hell. They are the ones that punish the evil spirits and what not," Yusuke said.

"The seven princes of hell are just made up human tales," Hiei snorted. "There is only one person who controls hell,"

"But how did they get their names and their way of punishments?" Kuwabara asked with a frown.

"Not every single tale told my humans is a myth. Some are just exaggerated truths," Kurama said as he placed the tea cup on the table and crossed his leg and his arms. Syn frowned.

"Koenma said did say their names were Divine 7 Sinners," Yusuke mumbled. Syn frowned.

"It may be because the humans always make up stories to explain things," Syn explained. "The Divine Seven Sinners, the seven princes of hell, they are the same," Syn shrugged.

"True," Kurama said with a nod. "Since this happened centuries ago, the tales of them was passed down and altered as the years passed," Kurama nodded. Yusuke hummed.

"I get it now," Yusuke said with a nod.

"But that does not explain your relation to them," Hiei pointed out. "You were the one who set them free," It wasn't a question. Syn bit his lip and looked down.

"Yes…"

"Why would you do that?" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke crossed his arms and frowned.

"Yeah…you knew what they were capable of…how did you even get a chance to let them go?" Yusuke asked.

"You know I retired from being a reaper," Syn mumbled. "I was appointed to being a prison guard after that," Syn sighed and hugged himself. "I told you that I loved Ira…I…had an affair with him even as he was in prison…he said so many things…promised me so many things…He said he had changed…that his time in prison had him thinking and that he just wanted to get out and settle down and live together forever," Syn smiled sadly. "He…kept his promise…for a while…"

"What happened?" Yusuke asked softly as the Shinigami began to tremble.

"Well…He kept his promise for a year-"

"Wait, what?" Yusuke shouted along with everyone else. "They were out for a YEAR before anyone noticed?" Syn nodded.

"I…I was the one who hid their disappearance…but when he started to kill humans again…I let loose other demons to alert spirit world…" Syn whispered.

"So you're the one that set them loose?"

"I only set the ones that were the weakest…" Syn said. He looked up. "I knew you'd have no trouble rounding them up or just killing them,"

"So…?"

"I…am guilty of killing two people…" Syn mumbled. He hugged himself. "I am such a fool…I've been helping them….just waiting for an opportune time to help out spirit-"

"Why would you help them kill humans?" Hiei asked with narrowed eyes. "Your story is really not matching up,"

"I couldn't help it!" Syn cried. "I'm a reaper; my job was to reap souls! They are also reapers-"

"What?" Yusuke shouted. "They're Shinigami too?"

"Yes…" Syn whispered. "But they are demons-"

"How are they demons and Shinigami?" Kurama asked.

"Once a reaper abandons his job by becoming a rogue, they are demons. They are usually the ones that take souls just for the fun of it,"

"But you said he was a rare demon that eats souls!" Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Yes!" Syn shouted. "He ATE them to gain STRENGTH!" Syn growled. The room was quiet.

"So…what made you act against them for real…you said you wanted revenge?"

"I loved Ira…" Syn whispered. "He promised…to keep me from harm…no matter what…" Syn whispered brokenly. "He let them rape me…"

"Why?"

"He…said…he wanted me to spy on you but he wanted it to be convincing for you to take me in," Syn said brokenly. "An-And…he…let them…" Syn trailed off into sobs. Yusuke frowned and put an arm around the sobbing Shinigami. Syn turned and sobbed into his chest. "I'm so-so s-sorry! This is all my fault…I-I'm so sorry…"

"Come on, Syn…you didn't know he was lying…stop crying," Yusuke whispered into his hair.

"I promise I'll help you defeat him! I'll help you kill them!" Syn shouted through his sobs. "An-and afterwards…I-I'll turn myself in…"

"Syn…"

"It's my fault why they're out…" Syn whispered. Yusuke wrapped his arms around the sobbing Shinigami. He looked at the others with a frown.

"I don't believe you," Hiei said. Everyone turned to look at him with a frown.

"Hiei, what do you mean?"

"I don't understand how all this happened with spirit world knowing and then the random 50 demons?" Hiei snorted. Syn pulled away from Yusuke and stood. He walked to kneel in front of Hiei and he stared into the Jagan eye. Hiei's eyes widened as images flashed through his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Syn," Ira whispered as he gently laid the white haired Shinigami down on the bed. Syn smiled up at him.<em>

"_I love you!"_

"_I know," Ira smirked and leaned down to kiss him._

**_xXx_**

"_I want you to do something for me," Ira mumbled as he ran his hair through the white haired Shinigami._

"_What is it, love," Syn asked with a smile._

"_I want you to gather a few souls-"_

"_What?" Syn asked as he sat. "You prom-" Ira sat up and gripped the Shinigami by the throat and glared at him._

"_I know what I promised! I said I wouldn't kill you humans! That's why I'm asking you to do it!" Ira shouted angrily. Syn gripped the hand at his neck._

"_I-Ira…" Ira let go of Syn. Syn gripped his neck loosely and stared at Ira in fright._

"_I'm sorry…" Ira mumbled as he reached out and pulled Syn to him. "You know how my anger is…just do it for me, I'll have the others help you…" Ira pulled away and kissed him._

**_xXx_**

"_Ooooo! Am I hearing right?" Belphegor cooed. "Ira's little play thing is saying_no _to him?" Belphegor grinned. Leviathan and Lucifer laughed. Beelzebub raised an eyebrow._

"_This can't end well," He said. Mammon giggled evilly. Ira roughly grabbed Syn's arm and dragged him down to the others._

"_Ira!"_

"_Do with him what you want," Ira growled angrily as he tossed Syn to them. Beelzebub caught Syn as he tumbled to him. Syn looked up at him. Beelzebub chuckled. Ira turned and walked away from them. As he left the room, he could hear Syn's choked cries of his name. _

* * *

><p>The images started getting blurry. Hiei blinked. He stared down at the white head of the Shinigami's who was now sobbing quietly. Hiei looked around at the confused gazes of the others. "Well?"<p>

"He wasn't lying…" Hiei mumbled as he looked down at the Shinigami gripping his knees tightly.

"Syn," Yusuke called. Syn stood up abruptly and made his way to Yusuke and collapsed into his arms crying.

"So…what's our plan of action?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke looked at them.

"I'm sure this Ira guy is guessing that Syn is against them now…" Yusuke mumbled.

"It's a possibility…because I was supposed to go back to him after I met you but…I stayed in the spirit world with Koenma," Syn mumbled against Yusuke's neck.

"I'm still not fully convinced you're on our side," Hiei grunted. Syn looked at him with reddened puffy eyes.

"I…don't know what else I can do to convince you otherwise, Hiei…" Syn mumbled. He turned back to bury is face in Yusuke's neck. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Syn sighed softly and gained everyone's attention again. He slowly pulled from Yusuke and smiled at him. "I think dinner is ready now…"

* * *

><p><em>Review please….and happy new years… ;v;<em>


	4. Scatter

MissTuffcy: There is a lemon tree sitting in front of me...Skip the skin and go straight for the juicy insides…if you catch my drift.

Summary: Strange deaths have been occurring all over the human world and even in the demon world. The oddest thing about these deaths is that the soul of the victim is taken. It is up to the spirit detectives to figure out who is up to this. The only way they can is to actually hear from the source, but how will they manage that?

Warning: Gore, Violence, Language, Yaoi, Rape, Death

00

Weeping Darkness

Scatter

00

After the long tense silence, Syn called them all to eat. They were now staring down at the stew the Shinigami had prepared. "I hope it is good…" Syn whispered. They all shrugged and clasped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu," They all spoke. Syn smiled and began eating. Once he started, everyone else did too.

"Oh my god…" Yusuke mumbled after taking the first bite. Syn looked at him.

"Wh-what? What is it?" Syn asked urgently.

"This is amazing!" Kurama commented, his eyes wide.

"Hn…" Hiei grunted. Syn blushed and smiled.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>It was now morning. It had been an uneventful week as Syn stayed with Yusuke. Syn was sitting on the couch flicking through channels while Kuwabara and Yusuke were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Syn sighed and was getting ready to turn the TV off when a certain news report stopped him. <strong>"There was another murder. 30 year old Yoko Funaba said she had been waiting for a call from her husband from work. When she didn't receive the call she had went over to his job to find him cut into pieces on the bathroom floor of his office," <strong>Syn's eyes widened and he dropped the remote. Kuwabara and Yusuke were at the doorway in seconds.

"What did that just say?"

"**It doesn't seem like detectives are getting anywhere closer to finding this mysterious murderer. The only clue that was left behind was writing on the bathroom mirror with the victim's blood," **They showed a picture and Syn's heart skipped a beat. It was definitely from Ira.

"I have to go talk to Koenma," Syn mumbled. With that said, he disappeared from the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked. They looked at each other.

"We better go talk to Hiei and Kurama…" Yusuke mumbled. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Kurama sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck. The fire demon was kneeled over him and smirking. "It's been too long since we had time alone like this, koi," Kurama said. Hiei leaned down and kissed him.<p>

"That's because you insist on prancing off to that human prison of yours to learn useless things," Hiei growled. Kurama smirked.

"Not everything I learn there is useless, Hiei," Kurama said slyly. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"And what wouldn't be useless?" Hiei growled. Kurama's smirk widened as Hiei's eyes narrowed. Kurama laughed as Hiei attacked his neck with licks and nips. "Mine," Hiei growled.

"Yes, I'm all yours," Kurama cooed. Hiei smirked as he quickly discarded his and Kurama's clothing. Tapping at the window made Hiei growl and turn. Pebbles were being thrown at the window. Kurama sighed as he stood up to open the window. Hiei threw a pair of pants and a shirt at the fox and Kurama stared at him in confusion.

"No one sees my fox's body but me," Hiei growled and he flopped back on the bed. Kurama chuckled as he put on the pants and shirt before opening up the window. He looked down and closed his eyes when pebbles hit him in the face. He frowned down at the two.

"Sorry 'Rama!" Yusuke yelled.

"What do you need, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"We need to go-"

"I don't think it's a good idea to shout that out here," Kuwabara said with a frown. Yusuke looked at him and nodded.

"Can we come in?" Yusuke asked. Kurama sighed and nodded.

"I'll get the door," Kurama closed the window. He turned when he heard Hiei growling. "I'm sorry, fire-baby," Hiei huffed and shoved his pants on. He walked over to Kurama and buttoned the shirt he had on up.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get back to claiming my fox," Hiei growled. Kurama chuckled as he led Hiei downstairs. He opened the door for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"We need to go to Koenma now," Yusuke said seriously. Hiei and Kurama frowned and exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well?" Ira smirked as Syn walked into the old abandoned church. He looked around at all the dead humans littering the floor. He looked up at Ira who sat on a throne like chair at the top of the stairs.<em>

"_What are you planning exactly?" Syn asked. Ira motioned Syn over and the white haired Shinigami obediently walked to him._

"_I'm taking over this miserable excuse of a world. I need to collect enough souls so I know Enma will be no match against me and an army of damned souls and demons!"_

"_Why?" Syn asked weakly. Ira glared at him. _

"_Don't question me!" Ira hissed and slapped Syn across his face. "What did you find out?" Syn looked down holding his bruising cheek._

"_Spirit world knows you are loose,"_

"_I wonder how they figure out that bit of information," Ira growled. "You smell like a human," _

"_Ira-" Syn gasped as the larger man gripped his neck tightly._

"_I should snap your neck! How dare you not be faithful to me, you little slut! How dare you let a human touch you!" Ira growled. Syn clawed at the redhead's hand. "What's his name?"_

"_Y-Yusuke…" Syn choked._

"_What is his importance to spirit world?"_

"_He's a spirit detective along with his friends!"_

"_Tell me about them,"_

"_Hiei the Jaganshi who also possess the dragon of the darkness flame – a borderline of Lower S-Class and Upper A-class! His lover is the former fox thief Youko Kurama who has been humanized. His power level is the same. Kazuma Kuwabara has high spiritual awareness but he is just a human. Yusuke Urameshi….I…am not sure….I get strange readings from him…"_

"_Tell me!" Ira roared as he shook the smaller Shinigami._

"_H-He feels like a demon…he feels like a human…and he also feels dead…" Ira let go of Syn and tossed him backwards. He watched in amusement as the small Shinigami tumbled down the stairs until he hit the bottom with a cry of pain._

"_Good job, pet….but since you like being so unfaithful, I have to punish you….Asmodeus!"_

"_Hmmm…" The said ex-reaper moaned as he appeared at the bottom of the steps. "You need not tell me twice!" He licked his lips as he stared down at the trembling Shinigami._

"_Good, then you know I wanted you to call in Lucifer? He should be somewhere in this human world…"_

"_Dammit…" Asmodeus cursed._

* * *

><p>Yusuke slammed his hands on Koenma's desk angrily. "What do you mean he's not here? He said he was coming to see you!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei growled and gained his attention.<p>

"This is what I meant! He lied to you, idiot! He's working for is so called ex-lover!" Hiei growled. Kurama frowned and crossed his arms.

"Seems like we fell in his trap…"

* * *

><p>When Yusuke and the others entered Yusuke's house, they were surprised to smell something good cooking and also voices talking. They walked to the kitchen and stopped. Syn and Atsuko were in there cooking. Syn had his arm up in a sling, bandages wrapped around his forehead and also covering his eye. "Mom?" Yusuke asked. Atsuko turned from the pot she was stirring and raised an eyebrow at Yusuke.<p>

"Where did you find this one?" Atsuko nodded towards a blushing Syn. "If you're not marrying him, I sure will! He can cook, he can clean, and he's drop dead gorgeous!"

"Ohh! Ms. Urameshi, you flatter me!"

"Syn…We need to talk to you…" Yusuke said with narrowed eyes. Syn swallowed thickly and nodded.

* * *

><p>They had decided to take their little chat to spirit world. "Why did you lie?" Yusuke asked. Syn looked down.<p>

"I wanted to see what Ira was up to…his reason for stealing souls is to become powerful enough to take over the human world without problems…I don't know what his next course of actions are…" Koenma hummed. His eyes narrowed at Syn.

"What I want to know is how they escaped…"

"I…I let them out…a year ago…" Syn whispered brokenly. "Ira…" He began to sob in his hand.

"Stop all that crying!" Hiei snapped. Syn sniffled and looked at him. "I thought meeting an old grim reaper would be fascinating but all you've done is lie and cry!" Hiei growled. Kurama placed a hand on his arm.

"I abandoned that a long time ago…" Syn whispered. He looked at Yusuke desperately. Yusuke sighed and opened his arms. The white haired Shinigami launched himself at the spirit detective and sobbed into his chest.

"Listen, Syn," Yusuke started sternly. Syn sniffled and looked up at him. "You can't lie all the time."

"I'm sorry!" Syn cried. "I promise I won't lie again! I just didn't want you to worry and…" Syn trailed off and looked away.

"If what you say is true," Kurama mumbled. Everyone looked at him. "You know where they are residing," It wasn't a question. Syn nodded and wiped his eyes.

"They are at the old church…" Syn mumbled. "The one we met in," Kurama nodded.

"I don't think it will be wise to go up against these demons yet," Koenma said as he crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and hummed. "You need to prepare for them…Syn,"

"Yes?" Syn asked with a frown.

"You know them well," Koenma stated. "I want you to help Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara get ready to face them. I expect you are helping them in battle as well?" Syn bit his lip.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea…" He mumbled lowly.

* * *

><p>They were at Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Kuwabara were doing stretches. Kurama and Hiei were off on the side talking. From time to time Kurama would chuckle and Hiei would growl. Syn sighed as he watched them. "So, you're Syn?" Syn turned his head and blinked at the three females standing over him with their hands on their hips.<p>

"Who are you?"

"I'm Keiko," Keiko said pointing to herself. "Botan," Keiko pointed at her. "Shizuru," She pointed at Kuwabara's sister.

"Oh…" Syn grumbled.

"Okay~" Yusuke shouted. "We're ready for you, Syn," Yusuke waved the white haired Shinigami over. Syn smiled and stood. He turned to look at Botan with a frown.

"You're a grim reaper too?" He asked. Botan grinned and nodded. Syn raised an eyebrow. "Too much has changed…" with that said, he turned and walked away from them. Botan furrowed her brows.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She shouted. Her shout fell on deaf ears. Syn held out his hand and his scythe appeared.

"Whoa," Kuwabara said. "Stereotypical weapon of a reaper, eh?" Kuwabara chuckled.

"Do you have one of these, Botan?" Yusuke asked the blue haired grim reaper. She glared at him and crossed her arms. Syn smiled and began to spin the scythe with his one able hand.

"I will hold back on the first two waves…" Syn said lowly.

"What do they specialize in?" Yusuke asked as he got in a ready position.

"I can't really mimic all of them because I only have use of one arm right now," Syn said remorsefully.

"What happened anyway?" Yusuke asked. Syn paused briefly. He looked down and shook his head.

"It's not important," He whispered. The scythe began to glow light blue. "Belphegor…He's lazy…he won't physically attack you unless it is his only option," Syn said. "He's really quick when it comes to sending projectiles." Syn slashed the air quickly and continued to spin the scythe. A wave of light blue energy flew at them. Yusuke jumped, Kuwabara rolled out of the way, Hiei disappeared, and Kurama jumped away.

"Really?" Yusuke asked. "This should be easy!" Yusuke grinned as he dodged another. Syn smiled mysteriously.

"I assure it won't be a piece of cake," Syn whispered. The blast became quicker and less spaced apart.

"Holy shit!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he came close to getting his head sliced right off. Syn chuckled. "Are you trying to kill us?" Kuwabara jumped up from the ground and glared at Syn. Syn looked up and shook his head. His gaze rested on Hiei. The fire demon was dodging the shots with ease, where as everyone else was struggling. Kurama was doing pretty well but he was having a lot of close shots. Syn focused on Hiei. Syn's arm became a blur and the shots were like a stream of blue bullets. He shot them as one could shoot a machine gun. Hiei became a blur as he dodged all the shots. Syn stopped and slammed the ground with his scythe. Hiei rolled forward. The ground ripped open as the light blue light erupted from the ground.

"Hn…" Hiei crossed his arms.

"Hiei…" Syn smiled at him. "I would recommend you take Belphegor on…" Hiei nodded.

"So…Belphegor excels in long range combat?" Kuwabara asked. Syn nodded. "What about the others?"

"Lucifer likes to go hand to hand a lot," Syn said. "He…is also fast…" Syn mumbled. He looked at them all before the scythe in his hand disappeared. He sighed and disappeared. Yusuke's eyes widened as Syn's fist appeared in front of his fast. "You have to be prepared for the unexpected. He talks a lot about himself and when you're just about fed up, he surprises you with a fist in the face. Or," Syn disappeared again and Hiei jumped in front of Kurama and his hand shot up and caught the foot aimed as his neck. Kurama's eyes widened and he blinked. "A foot to the neck," Hiei let go of Syn and the Shinigami dropped to the floor. Syn looked between them all. "Maybe Hiei should fight him too…"

"Hn…" Hiei crossed his arms. Syn placed a hand on his forehead. He backed away from them.

"Syn?"

His light grey eyes seemed to darken in determination. They all were silent. "Beelzebub fights with his scythe. He is not all that fast at all but he is strong…" Syn looked between them all. "What is your weapon of choice?" Yusuke punched his fist in his palm with a smirk. Kuwabara held out his hands for his spirit swords. Kurama whipped out his Rose Whip and Hiei unsheathed his katana. Syn nodded.

"I can take him on!" Kuwabara said with a nod. Syn hesitated. He nodded a moment later.

"That's 3 down," Hiei said as he crossed his arms. "What about the other 4?"

"Leviathan…" Syn whispered. "He doesn't fight you physically, he fights you mentally," Syn frowned. "He possesses something like your Jagan, Hiei."

"He also has a Jagan eye?" Hiei asked with a frown. Syn shook his head.

"He _is _the Jagan. It was one of his nicknames. He plays with the mind of those who look into his eyes. He corrupts their memories to satisfy his needs and the person he corrupts does his work. I know for sure he will try to turn one of you against the team…He probably will know you won't hurt each other and he will use that against you…" Hiei looked at Kurama as he made a noise of understanding.

"I'll go up against him," Kurama said. Syn frowned.

"Are you sure?" Syn asked. Kurama smiled and his eyes flashed gold.

"I'm sure he'll find it difficult to 'rewrite' my memories," Kurama said. Syn smiled and nodded.

"3 more," Kuwabara said.

"Mammon and Lucifer usually fight together," Syn said. "Mammon is more riling people up so they'd be blinded by fury to attack. Lucifer is brute strength through and through. If he plucked you, you'd probably get a bruise…" Syn rubbed his arm subconsciously. Yusuke frowned.

"Is that how did this to you?" Yusuke asked. Syn flinched. He looked away.

"N-No…" He whispered. Yusuke frowned.

"And Ira?" Hiei asked.

"I…I'm his weapon…" Syn whispered. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"I am his weapon…" Syn repeated. "Promise me if it comes down to it, you will kill me…Don't hesitate because I won't…" Syn looked up at them.

"What the hell do you mean you're his weapon?" Yusuke asked.

"When he calls, I will answer…I belong to him…" Syn looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"It is the old way of the reapers," Botan supplied as she walked over. They all looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Reapers usually don't mate because they really had no reason to," Botan said with a shrug. "Back then, reapers were more…power hungry I will say. They took what they wanted, when they wanted. That meant other Reapers too. But there was a split. Regular Grim Reapers and Shinigamis. Shinigamis were basically Gods of Death. Grim Reapers were just soul harvesters,"

"So…You're a Grim Reaper?" Yusuke asked. Botan nodded.

"Syn is a Shinigami," Botan explained.

"All of Divine 7 Sinners are Grim Reapers except Leviathan," Syn mumbled. Syn looked up with a frown. "Grim Reapers found that if they were to mate with a Shinigami, their power would be increased. Ira mated with two…But Mating wasn't the same back then than it is today. Back then it was all about ownership. Today, it has changed and evolved into being out of love and devotion."

"Wait he mated with two?" Yusuke asked. Syn nodded. "You and..?"

"Leviathan…" Syn whispered. "That is what I believed Ira loved me…" Syn's eyes began to water. "I am…weak…weaker than any other Shinigami and…possibly weaker than a Grim Reaper… He already had Leviathan but…He mated with me because he said he loved me…I'm not sure about that anymore…"

"So you're saying we'll have more problems fighting Leviathan because Ira's choice of weapon is weak?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei!" Yusuke snapped.

"I…I guess…" Syn whispered.

"There is something you're not telling us," Hiei narrowed his eyes. "If he's the leader in all this, wouldn't he be the strongest?"

"He…I…" Syn closed his eyes. "I don't know…"

"Hn…" Hiei crossed his arms and glared at Syn. "I don't trust you at all…"

"I'm sorry…" Syn cried. "I don't know what I can do to change your opinion of me but I'm telling you, all I want to do is help!"

"Tch…" Hiei rolled his eyes. "It will never change until all this is over and proves you're only an ally to us,"

"Then I will help you until the end!" Syn said with a determined nod.

"It's getting pretty late," Yusuke said breaking the tension. "We should head in and get some rest."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. Kurama nodded. They all headed in. Syn quickly made his way over to Yusuke and grabbed his arm. He laid his head on his arm and looked up slightly at him. Yusuke smiled at him and looked back up. Syn's eyes twinkled in satisfaction at the look of jealousy that flared up on the brown haired human's face.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said with a wide smile. Yusuke smiled at her. "I was wondering: do you want to hang out a little before you head to bed?"

"Uh, sure-"

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Syn said with a frown. "You should eat and then go to sleep because we have to get up early in the morning to start on you guy's training,"

"Actually, I was thinking we could take a break to-" Kuwabara stopped at the deadly look Syn was giving him. His eyes widened. Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances. "Let's just get inside and have some dinner!"

"Did anything get fixed?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yukina said she was going to do it," Shizuru said.

"Yukina~" Kuwabara grinned. Hiei glared at him. Syn silently watched the exchange.

* * *

><p>Yusuke sighed as he plopped backwards on the bed. He grunted as the Shinigami plopped on top of him. He covered his eyes and looked down at Syn. Syn smiled widely. "can I ask you something, Syn?"<p>

"Go ahead!"

"You know how the Divine 7 have their own signature punishment and reasoning for their name and purpose and what nots, what is yours?" Yusuke asked. Syn's eyes widened slightly.

"I…" He was aching to lie to the spirit detective but he had promised to stop. He sighed and looked down. "My name is Syn," Yusuke's eyebrow rose.

"I knew that already, Syn," Yusuke said.

"No…My name is Syn…because I represent sins. I am the one who flares the sinful feelings in humans to give them a reason to punish them. I seek out strong souls and lead them to the souls…" Syn buried his face in Yusuke's chest. "My punishment is to cut the victim open and allow for them to die slowly as I pull their insides out," Yusuke turned green. Syn looked up and frowned.

"Well…I don't know what to say…" Yusuke said silently. Syn smiled.

"That was something…" He chuckled. Yusuke grinned. They stared at each other. Yusuke touched the bandages on Syn's head. "They should be healed about now…" Yusuke peeled away the bandages and dropped them to the floor. The only barely there sign that the Shinigami had been hurt was the slight redness around his right eye. Yusuke touched it gently.

"What did they do…?"

"Asmodeus burned me," Syn said with a shrug as if he were talking about the weather.

"What..?"

"Ira told him to burn me again," Syn said with another shrug. He laid his head down on Yusuke's chest. "You have a heart beat…" Syn said after a while of silence. Yusuke chuckled.

"Everyone does,"

"Ira doesn't…" Syn mumbled. They laid there in silence. Syn picked up his head and stared down at Yusuke. "You are different…and the same…as Ira…" Syn whispered too low for Yusuke to hear, even though he was on top of him. Syn leaned down and pressed his lips to Yusuke's. Yusuke froze. He was getting ready to pull away but Syn grabbed his shirt and pressed down harder. Yusuke could practically feel the desperation coming off the Shinigami in waves. He relented and wrapped his arms around the Shinigami's slim waist.

**xXx**

Syn gasped loudly as he felt Yusuke push inside of him. He moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. "Am I hurting you?" Yusuke asked. Syn shook his head and wrapped one arm around Yusuke's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Move…" Syn mumbled. And so Yusuke did. It was a slow pace at first before Yusuke began to increase in speed. His eyes closed and he threw his head back slightly and he groaned. His pace quickened even more and Syn cried out loudly as Yusuke brushed against his prostate. Yusuke's thrusts became harder and faster. "Yusuke!" Syn cried. Yusuke opened his eyes and leaned over Syn and pressed his lips to the white haired Shinigami's to muffle his cries.

He was so close. He could feel the tightening in his lower stomach. He growled as he sped up.

"Yu-Yusuke…I'm coming…" Syn moaned. Syn cried out his completion on a moment after he had said it. He gripped Yusuke's shoulder tightly. Yusuke groaned Syn's name as he came.

"Yusuke…" Yusuke's gaze shot to the doorway. Keiko was standing there with tears in her eyes. She ran off. Yusuke cursed and pulled out of Syn quickly. Syn made a noise of pain. He sat up slightly and watched Yusuke shove his pants on.

"Where are you going?" Syn asked. Yusuke shoved his shoes and shirt on.

"I have to go catch her,"

"Why?" Syn asked with a frown. "You should leave her and come to bed,"

"I have to-"

"You don't to!" Syn's frown deepened. Yusuke sighed.

"Syn, please," Yusuke looked at him. "I need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Syn looked down and sighed.

"Okay…but you better come back," Syn looked up at Yusuke with a small smile. Yusuke nodded and ran out the door. Syn plopped back on the bed with a sigh. He stared up at the ceiling. He grinned darkly and his eyes flashed red briefly. "Hn…"

* * *

><p><em>Review please? Slow updates because of lack of stable internet connection.<em>


End file.
